


Don't go

by Gynny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I cried so hard holy sh!t, I'm Sorry, I'm french so my english may be bad, I'm not ok, M/M, Season 4 just really killed me ok, Take place in the first episode of season 4, so spoilers i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gynny/pseuds/Gynny
Summary: Lance thoughts when Keith leave for the Blade





	Don't go

Don’t go.

 _Please_ , don’t go.

Stay with us. Stay with  _me._

We are suppose to be a good team, Keith. I can’t be a good team by my own. I need you there, with me. Am I not your right arm man ? How can I be your right arm man if you just go ?

How can I understand everything I feel around you if you’re not around anymore?

I just began to call you my friend in my head...

 

“Don’t go.”

Please. _Pride_ , let me say it.

“Don’t leave me.”

Please.  _Fear_ , let me scream it.

“I’m gonna miss you. I don’t want to miss you.”

Please.  _I need to tell him_.

“I love your mullet, okay, I swear I won’t make fun of it again if you just  _don’t go_.”

Please. PLEASE.  _He need to know!_

 

**“Who am I gonna make fun of?”**

I’m sorry I’m not brave enough to tell you how loved you are, Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on my tumblr if you want ! gynny . tumblr . com
> 
> (I'm not an antis and I don't want antis to follow me if they're agressive. Don't even try to tell me what to ship.)
> 
> My twitter : @thegynny


End file.
